


only watch me

by prkjimin (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Seungcheol, bottom Jihoon, inspired by his red hair n fake neck tattoos, like the words only used once, shady sugar daddy seungcheol, sugar baby jihoon, super mild daddy kink, tattooed scoups too wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: “wasn't it you who said this was just a fuck thing? that we just meet so you can please me and get paid? huh? you don't get to be upset when you set the rules, jihoon.”jihoon learns he might like seungcheol for more than his money





	only watch me

**Author's Note:**

> this has literally zero proofreading so i apologize in advance for typos n errors  
> i wrote this in two sittings so there's probably a clear distinction between writing styles midway through and i also apologize for that lmao  
> there's like 2 seconds of daddy kink where seungcheol refets to himself as daddy but that's all bc not 2 kinkshame, but i think d*ddy kink is wack lmao

jihoon runs his dainty fingers over a number of different boxes, all containing high end recording equipment; microphones, pop filters, extension cords and wires. he stops after a second, finger tip steady on the secure plastic packaging, corners of his lips quirking upwards when he sees the image of the name brand mic pictured on the box, grin growing more when he spots the price tag.

  
  


“seungcheolie, i want this one.” jihoon says, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he pulls the box from the shelf. he inspects it closer while he waits for seungcheol, too caught up in reading all the bells and whistles of the mix to notice the lack of footsteps coming him way. it’s only after he’s waited two whole minutes does he realize the absence of the elder man, tearing his gaze upward with a sour expression to scope his surroundings and attempt to locate the tall man.

  
  


not spotting him on either end of the isle, jihoon curses to no one in particular, huffing and walking with a bit too much force in his step to the isle previous and spotting seungcheol midway down, leant against the iron frame of the shelves and chatting with some bleach blonde bitch, standing just a little too close with a smile a little too big for jihoon’s liking.

  
  


“seungcheol.” jihoon calls again, approaching the two. the blonde hardly spares him a glance, but seungcheol’s attention shifts immediately, soft rosey red hair falling into his eyes that ring heavy fingers move to correct.

  
  


“yes, jihoon?” the elder answers, eyes dropping to the box in jihoon’s hands.

  
  


“i was gonna tell you that i found the mic i wanted, but actually,” jihoon pauses, turning the package over in his petite hands once and sparing a sideways glance at the girl still standing to the left of them, twisting his face as if deep in thought. “if the quality of this is the same as the employees, i think it’ll be too cheap to be any good. let's go to another store?”

  
  


it's posed as a question, but the implications are clear, only intensified by jihoon’s subtle scowl masked behind a sickly sweet smile that he’s ten seconds away from starting a full blown shit fest, and so without second thought seungcheol finds himself swooping an arm around jihoon’s narrow shoulders and navigating through the apart endless maze of aisles, discarding the boxed mic in the completely wrong section.

  
  


“where do we go now, then? i’ve got conferences at five, so it'll have to be quick.” seungcheol asks, turning the keys in the ignition and faintly registering the soft hum of his engine as he looks to jihoon for both an answer and to wordlessly tell him to buckle up.

  
  


the blonde doesn't say a word, however, arms crossed over his chest as he pointedly looked everywhere but at seungcheol, fiddling with the radio and looking out the window.

  
  


“jihoon, i’m speaking to you.” seungcheol says, cutting through the quiet after a few minutes. his tone has a hint of sternness in it that would normally threaten jihoon into behaving, but he's fucking _pissed_ , and seungcheol’s little commands are the least of his concerns right now.

  
  


when he doesn't get a response, the elder pulls into an empty parking lot, cutting off the engine without a word and before jihoon can ask what the fuck seungcheol thinks he's doing, there's rough fingers on either side of his jaw and he's being forced to look the redhead in the eye, noting the purplish bags starting to develop beneath brown iris’.

  
  


“don't touch me,” is all jihoon says, because even though his pulse is racing and he can feel his palms begin to sweat, he isn't scared. at the end of the day, jihoon owns seungcheol. his word triumphs all.

  
  


“what's your problem? why are you acting like a little shit?” seungcheol questions, sounding as get up as jihoon feels and the blond can only roll his eyes and pull away.

  
  


still, jihoon stubbornly remains silent. there's an aggravated exhale from seungcheol that jihoon internally relishes in, but he doesn't allow the satisfaction to show, eyes still blank and bored.

  
  


“you’re not moving until you say something, and i’m not missing my meeting either, so if it comes to it i'll lock your ass to the fence over there and come back at midnight for you.” the treat is empty, he knows, but the fact that seungcheol would even try to come for jihoon like he has a reason to be mad only adds to the blond’s annoyance.

  
  


“you wouldn't.” he says, narrowing his eyes at the elder who rubs at his nose absently.

  
  


“i wouldn't.” he agrees, leaning back in the driver's seat, one hand still resting on the steering wheel. “but you're starting to piss me off.”

  
  


at this jihoon makes an audible noise of irritation, because seungcheol has zero reasons to be upset right now.

  
  


“you? what the fuck, i haven't done anything except act appropriately. all of seoul would know if you were pissed if i had been out with you and talking to every big tit girl i saw.” jihoon hisses, annoyance heavy in his voice.

  
  


there’s a hum, and then an exasperated laugh before seungcheol’s hand is back above jihoon’s neck, thumb pressing into the dip of his jaw uncomfortably.

  
  


“wasn't it you who said this was just a fuck thing? that we just meet so you can please me and get paid? huh? you don't get to be upset when you set the rules, jihoon.” and suddenly seungcheol’s presence is overwhelming and too large, suffocating jihoon in the confines of the s.u.v with his back against the door. and for the first time, seungcheol has jihoon speechless.

  
  


there's a falter before jihoon’s response that speaks worlds more than his words do and both men know it, because breaking jihoon’s composure is hard, and getting him flustered to the point his quips are instantaneous is top tier difficulty.

  
  


“does what i _say_ matter when i’m the one you're falling asleep with and waking up to in the morning? does it matter when i’m the one you're fucking into the mattress every other night talking about how precious i am? or when i’m the one sitting at home, worried as fuck because you've been m.i.a for three goddamn days? fuck what i said, and fuck _you_.” jihoon spits, more upset at having been read so easily and seen so vulnerable than the act of seungcheol putting advances on someone else.

  
  


there’s a thick, pregnant pause where jihoon can audibly hear seungcheol swallow, feel the heat of seunghceol’s pointed gaze with his own eyes ze averted downward, tracing the veins raised from seunghceol’s skin.

  
  


gently, his face gets tilted upward and then seungcheol’s mouth is on his, warm and soft with his bottom lip just a little chapped and jihoon melts into it, gone pliable under seungcheol’s grip.

  
  


teeth nip at jihoon’s lip gently and his opens his mouth willingly, warm tongue sliding against the blond’s and jihoon makes a muffled noise, hands sliding up seungcheol’s arms to his shoulders, gripping the elder’s shirt tightly. seungcheol’s pulls away from jihoon’s mouth, pressing sloppy, wet kisses down the pale column of his neck, sucking a gentle bruise just atop where the collar* of his shirt meets his body.

  
  


jihoon exhales shakily, a little overwhelmed at the mild touches after such a rush of emotion. seungcheol pulls away from jihoon entirely for a moment, opening the car door and stepping out and the blond is confused until the elder slides into the backseat, legs spread and he pats him lap, wordlessly telling jihoon to come and the petit boy toes of hiss sneakers, squeezing between the two front seats and over the middle console into seungcheol’s lap, hands immediately burying themselves into seungcheol’s soft, red dyed locks and bringing his face toward his own.

  
  


a sense of urgency creeps up on jihoon, slowly grinding circles into the elder’s lap, whining at the layers of thick fabric between their bodies and preventing jihoon from feeling the warmth of seungcheol against him directly.

  
  


blindly, the blond reaches between them to fumble with the fly on seungcheol’s pants, managing to shimmy his pants low enough that he can slip his hand in to rub his half hard length, growing more and more desperate as he feels the redhead’s cock get harder under his touch.

  
  


“easy, baby,” seungcheol sooths when jihoon whines after the elder removes his hands, putting his entire focus on the smaller male. he rids him of his shirt, large hands splaying over the expanse of jihoon’s back, fingertips dipping under the elastic waistband over his backside.

  
  


the younger’s jeans find themselves bunched around his knees after a few minutes of shuffling and awkward bending, bare ass now on display and seungcheol reaches around to smack the unmarked curve hard enough to make jihoon hiss.

  
  


“do me a favour and reach into console for me? you know what to get,” seungcheol instructs, jihoon doing as told a bit faster than necessary which doesn’t go unnoticed. the lube is a third empty, far heavier than the one stashed in the bedside table in seungcheol’s apartment, and jihoon passes that and the foil package to seungcheol, the redhead placing the rubber to his left as he tugs jihoon against his chest and pops open the top to the bottle.

  
  


the first finger always makes jihoon gasp, stomach fluttering as seungcheol slowly slides a digit in and out, working him open gradually until he’s ready for a second, scissoring and twisting inside him until he’s squirming for more. a third finger joins not too long after, forcing little huffs and moans out of the petit blond that he attempts to stifle into the crook of seunghceol’s neck, biting at the skin surrounding the stark black ink on his throat, mouthing at the diamond just over his adams apple.

  
  


after the altercation, it seems seungcheol is feeling a little spiteful, mercilessly sliding his fingers slowly, ever so slowly, in and out, teasing jihoon endlessly until every other word out of the younger’s mouth is a curse.

  
  


“seungcheol, _please_ , fuck me.” jihoon whines, pushing back against seungcheol’s hand and crying out when seungcheol’s fingers stop entirely.

  
  


“tell me baby, why were you mad?” seungcheol asks, casual, like he wouldn’t rather fuck jihoon senseless. the blond shakes his head in the crook of seungcheol’s shoulder, babbling expletives between murmurs of “just fuck me.”

  
  


“you need to tell me if you want my cock inside you, jihoonie. c’mon baby, let daddy know.” seungcheol coos, free hand rubbing small circles into jihoon’s side encouragingly.

  
  


“you know why-- i was mad because you weren’t paying attention to me, i only want you to look at me, please,” jihoon whines, almost sighing in relief when he sees seungcheol reach for the foil rapper.

 

both males groans when seungcheol bottoms out, thick and full inside jihoon and the blond can only let his eyes flutter closed and his mouth fall open, legs tightening around seungcheol's waist, nails biting into the redhead's shoulders as he slowly begins to rock his hips.

 

a tattooed arm snakes around jihoon's middle, his left hand gripping the pale boy's backside as he thrusts upward aggressively, beginning to rock the s.u.v. the windows fog as the temperature inside grows hotter, sweat beading on seungcheol's forehead.

 

jihoon dips his head to plant his mouth on seungcheol's, lips slick with spit and teeth a little harsher when they scrap over the other's lip.

 

a familiar warmth builds inside jihoon's being, hips working in time with seungcheol's thrusts to bring him closer to the edge, leaking cock rubbing between seungcheol's abdomen and his own, a slick friction causing his hips to stutter and back to arch as his eyes squeeze shut. his teeth sink into his bottom lip to muffle the groan that threatens to escape, orgasm creating a messy, stick mess between their bodies.

 

“fuck, you got so tight. can you be a good boy and make me come too?” seungcheol breaths, exhales heavy in jihoon's ear and the blond nods fervently, lifting and dropping his weight rhythmically, sensitivity clinging to his nerves but he's desperate to do what seungcheol wants of him,

 

jihoon can hear the shocks of the car begin to squeak as he bounces, grip tightening around jihoon indication of seungcheol's impending climax, holding his hips down as he shoves his cock deeper within him and releases, mess contained in the rubber as a low grown rumbles from his chest.

 

panting and sweaty, jihoon collapses against seungcheol's chest, forehead resting against his shoulder as jihoon tries to compose himself again, closing his eyes softly.

 

“we're going to talk about this more when we get home,” seungcheol informs, pulling out of jihoon with a wet noise and a grimace from the younger. he only hums in response, pulling his jeans up around his hips and brushing off his now wrinkled shirt, frowning at the specs of dirt littering the front of his top.

 

“just don't talk to people that aren't me anymore,” jihoon says, smacking seungcheol on the cheek lightly and laughing at the unimpressed look he receives in response. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeskeetit  
> i'm a slut for jihoon n anyone he has a significant size different with hoh boy  
> tumblr @ svnteenie.tumblr.com  
> twitter @ subsoonyoung


End file.
